Mission Two:Earth Shall Not Cover Their Blood
Deathwatch Space Marine / Battle Brothers of the Coven / Player Characters / Rafael / Missions Resgulus Resgulus is an ancient place. The air is heavy with incense. The corridors ring with whispered prayer, the ever constant rustle of prayer flags and the footfalls of one of the Imperiums most secret and deadly servants: the Death Watch. It is on Regulus where we meet with Watch Sargent Ganimed and two other man, both notorious in the high echelons of the Jericho Reach. Admiral Nader of the Naval High Command in the Acheros Salient is well known and retrospected within the Imperial Navy. Of noble heritage he is a born commander and an excellent strategist. The second one is High Inquisitor Gelt. A sheer brute in black Terminator Armor he has a history with the Death Watch in the Jericho Reach. Gelt has led countless successful campaigns against the enemies of mankind. But one of his latest missions and one of the most important seemed to go awry. The mission is Magenta-level and only known to the people taking part in it. Operation Wild Fire Inquisitorial Mission Operation Wild Fire is undertaken by four Throne Agents. Throne Agent Valentosa (Sage), the Undercover Warfare Expert Jackal, Corbayn - an Assault Troop Captain (Crusader) and the Death Cult Assassin Qorra. Their mission was to infiltrate the Arch Enemies forces on Curaze and in doing so to prepare an imperial invasion. The first encoded report given after one year and everything seems to enfold as planed. The second report should have arrived a few weeks ago but never did. Curaze is one of those forsaken rocks that were lost in the warp for quite some time. It surfaces again in the Vespasia system near the infamous Cellebos Warzone. And for whatever reason it was chosen by Lord General Ebongrave to spearhead the assault on the Hadex Anomaly. Death Watch * Why Death Watch? ** rescue Ops Wild Fire; its likely that the agents are compromised ** Ops Wild Fire is very important to Lord General Ebongrave ** it is said that dark Magos Biologis are operating on the planet; conjunctions between Xenos and Chaos are very likely, Throne Agents on location have no knowledge about that Dataslate: * Detailed Information about operation Wild Fire * Contacts ** two Chaos Reavers: Captain Derek Maas, Astropath Unuranak * Ciphers to contact Throne Agents Stigmatus army: Stigmatus high priest Elaxada Silent Impact Insertion: * Death Watch Ship: Thunders Word * Death Watch Astropath: Gunur The great UrUr * Chief of Village: Qin, he slept on a rag over a cellar housing a imperial vox-caster placed by imperial agents * "Ur Ur": seen by Qin 1 years ago, friend of tribe "Xe Hur", friend of "Jarsi Khan". Seen by Qin one 1.5 years ago. Description UrUrs matches Valentosa. Largest tent-city in region: Hur'ja'yat, tent-city of the Hurs * The Uzu'Hur'khan (election of the Khan of Khans; elected for three years) will take place in two weeks. there are three candidates: ** Hur'jaan'khan Khan of Khans; held office for twelve years to this day; ** Ublu'khan (Nu'nu'hur - slave traders) ** Jarsi'khan (Xe'hur - Grox trader) First Contact Landspeeder Storm arrives at 04:30, figure jumps out, surrounded by crowd of town people. Figure matches description of Agent Valentosa. After scrutiny check of brother Seraphan we had a positive DNA match and found no chaos taint. Qorra and Corbayn went silent without notification, Jackal warned Valentosa about counter intelligence and went "into the shadows" himself. Knowing this Valentosa left out a cycle of transmission to report to his superiors. Nero went straight for the fact that Valentosa did not report the 50 percent loss of his retinue. Valentosa countered that he is pretty sure that Corbayn is compromised. So he decided not to do anything rash giving away precious information by vox casting off planet. Later on we got tactical maps, network maps of agents and political maps. Valentosa himself tries to establish a resistance inside the old aristocracy. The Aquilla is mostly misinterpreted as a symbol of one of the chaos gods, but he was able to bring it back to its former meaning. * Valentosa build his resistance in the old city states (Cruun und Zentaurak), Sardaris, Hung'ja'yat. * Qorra: Old Portia and Iron Collar, a fortress of The Word Bearer, Reaver fleets * Jackal: Blighted Lands, Shrou'lagh'laine, Sardaris * Corbayn: Sunderhold, Golden Ark, Sabaah * the agents build in every location a cell was founded a shrine to stay clean of chaos taint. * One year ago a mighty Reaver fleet gathered in the orbit around Curaze. A few month ago the left in great numbers. Asuana is contact of Valentosa to Corbayn's network. First Move Flight with Valentosas Landspeeder to Cruun passing Zentaurak only lights on the horizon. The sea hosts huge creatures not known to us. We came at Cruun at a very low angle. thirty kilometers short of Cruun we set down on a airfield in a row of hills. There we change to a large truck disguised as followers of a heretic mutant cult. Cruun Umar part of the resistance is one local contact next to the driver. Heavely tatooed many of them refer to imperial creed some of them are of chaotic heritance. On the way to savehouse "Aquilla VII" we get the information Corbayn is arrested by the Stigmatus in "Camp 11" together with two other memebers of the resistance. Cruun is fortified by acient armaplast walls dating back to the imperial founding. Weaponry is present but not quality. The truck stops at a traders home where we are welcomed by guards. In a small yard we dismount and enter the savehouse. Buildings around are five stories high, windows are slits more than actuall windows. Asuana is warmly greeted by Valentosa. After an introductions a map of Camp 11 more detailed then beore is displayed to us. Word is that there is a superhuman specialist called Delphior working for the Stigmatus in Camp 11. This information is new to Valentosa. Camp 11 Category:Gallowglass Category:Coven Of Light